UNA GIGANTA Y UN MUGGLE: ¡LA ODISEA DEL SEXO!
by KaicuDumb
Summary: ¡ACABADO! ¿Nadie se ha imaginado nunca como una giganta de ocho metros de altura puede hacer el amor con una persona de uno y pico y tener un semigigante, Rubeus Hagrid, por ejemplo? ¿Cómo pueden solucionar los problemas de diferencia de tamaño? Tien
1. Una giganta y un muggle

¡Hola, harrypottérfilos!

Me llamo Quique Castillo y tengo 18 años. Éste es el segundo "fic" que me atrevo a publicar, y espero que tenga tanta repercusión o aceptación como el primero: MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO. Grosso modo, este relato pretende dar a conocer las vicisitudes del engendramiento de Rubeus Hagrid, pues no sé si Rowling estuvo muy coherente cuando pensó en el nacimiento de un semigigante. ¿Cómo una persona normal va a poder tener relaciones sexuales con una criatura que mide de siete a ocho metros? Espero que os riáis con esta historieta cómica.

También quiero advertir que soy consciente de los numerosos fallos que tiene este "fic", pero que como me gustan así, no me veo en el propósito de enmendarlos: en primer lugar, soy consciente de que Voldemort (o Tom Ryddle por aquellos entonces) sólo tenía dos o tres años más que Hagrid; en segundo lugar, soy consciente también de que el padre de Hagrid debía de ser un mago, pues ¿cómo si no iba a serlo Hagrid? Pero me pareció mucho más simpático pintándolo como un muggle... Bueno, el relato tiene sentido dentro de su sin sentido. Pensad que nació únicamente con el deseo de mover a la risa.

En último lugar, se lo quisiera dedicar este relato a todos mis lectores de MDUL, que tanto me están ayudando a integrarme en este portal y a sentirme un autor querido. Sabed que os aprecio un montón y que siempre os tendré en el pensamiento. ¡Ah! Muy especialmente se lo quiero dedicar a Joanne Distte, quien me motivó a colgarlo. Por ti, Laura.

UNA GIGANTA Y UN MUGGLE: ¡LA ODISEA DEL SEXO!

CAPÍTULO I (UNA GIGANTA Y UN MUGGLE) 

Voldemort... Un triste nombre, ¿cierto? Un nombre que temerían pronunciar todos los magos de su tiempo, sí, eso fue lo que pensó.

A partir del momento en el que Voldemort estampó en el estrellado firmamento su primera marca tenebrosa, con la que confirmaba su primer asesinato, su nombre comenzó a ser temido por todos los magos a lo largo de todo el mundo. A aquel primer homicidio siguieron otros muchos, y Voldemort obtuvo lo que siempre había ansiado: convertirse en el Señor Tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos.

A su pérfida sombra se le unieron muchas criaturas mágicas, ansiosas de recoger la sangre que se derramaba, gota a gota, por sus largos dedos: dementores, arpías, gigantes... Todas estas criaturas, que en vano el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, y todo el Ministerio en general, había intentado frenar, obedecían a Voldemort con sumisión completa, ya que éste les otorgaba tantas víctimas como quisiesen para saciar su sed de sangre. La mayoría eran muggles, y grandes matanzas, "mugglecidios", se llevaron a cabo durante este tiempo.

Los más agresivos, sin duda alguna, fueron los gigantes, de brutal naturaleza, que con sus siete metros de altura propiciaban el terror en las casas muggles cuando, sin previo aviso, los que vivían en ellas se asomaban a una ventana, incrédulos, observando que un ojo inmenso los observaba del otro lado, instantes antes de que el techo entero se viniese abajo.

Los brujos del mencionado departamento nada podían hacer. Los gigantes actuaban en masa, derribando pueblos enteros bajo sus gruesas botas de piel humana, tan rápido que parecía como si un viento huracanado, levantado de la más absoluta nada, hubiese desolado y matado a todo el que se hubiese encontrado a su paso.

La malicia de estas criaturas nunca era saciada. Cuando un pueblo ya había sido completamente derribado y no quedaban sino los rastrojos, momento en el que, atónitos, comenzaban a hacer acto de aparición los primeros magos, que usándose de maleficios intentaban reducir a aquellas bestias, en vano, porque las que aún permanecían conscientes se abalanzaban sobre los magos y los mataban o dejaban malheridos a puñetazos, los gigantes entonces recorrían las calles y hurgaban entre las ruinas; si encontraban a alguien escondido, se lo metían en sus bolsillos, vaciándolos más tarde en la secreta fortaleza de su señor, a fin de que los dementores pudieran darles un frío beso de muerte.

En este horroroso marco, se sitúa este increíble relato, que juro que es completamente cierto, ya que lo encontré entre los anales de los gigantes, que, aplicados en este asunto, reunían todos los acontecimientos importantes que se producían en su comunidad para conocimiento de las venideras generaciones.

Fridwulfa, una giganta que había trabajado en las filas de Voldemort desde que éste, solícito, le rogó que ella, y el resto de su especie, se unieran a su causa, se enamoró, de improviso, de uno de los muggles a los que tenía que torturar, de nombre Tom Hagrid. Voldemort se rió de la giganta cuando ésta le mostró sus intenciones: enamorada, pensaba abandonarlo, y vivir el resto de sus días al lado de aquel muggle; ella, sin embargo, no creía que fuese cosa como para tomar a risa su enamoramiento y amenazó con su mirada gris al malvado hechicero. Voldemort, tembloroso, sacó su varita: a las únicas criaturas que temía eran aquellos gigantes, que no podía mantener a raya tal y como hubiese deseado.

La giganta se fugó, con el muggle tendido en la palma de su mano, inconsciente (lo había salvado en el último segundo del horrendo beso de un dementor, que le habría librado del alma para que el cuerpo, sin rumbo, hubiese vagado hasta el fin de los tiempos: una existencia que, cuanto menos, no es nada grata). Estaba dispuesta a confesarle su amor y a cuidarlo hasta que se repusiese de las heridas infringidas, pero le costó encontrar un lugar resguardado donde ocultarse, a causa de su gran tamaño. Finalmente encontró una nave industrial abandonada de la que se apoderó, y en la que cuidó a Tom hasta que éste se encontró lo suficientemente recuperado como para ponerse en pie.

El hombre sabía que aquella giganta le había ayudado, le había salvado la vida, sin duda, aquello parecía lógico, pero no podía menos que sentir pavor ante su sola presencia, descomunal. No podía comprender cómo Fridwulfa, le había dicho que se llamaba, había podido llegarse a enamorar de él, que era cinco metros menor que ella, ni tampoco cómo podía ella esperar que él la correspondiese, pensaba insistentemente desde el instante en que ella, sin presionarle, aparentando ser una giganta honrada, le había confesado sus sentimientos y le ofrecía un ramo de árboles arrancados de raíz cada mañana.

–Yo soy un humano... –se excusaba él cuando ella le dejaba los árboles a los pies de su improvisada cama, donde Tom se recuperaba bastante bien, cosa que le agradecía.

Fridwulfa, cabizbaja, dolida sin duda alguna, abandonaba la nave por una oquedad que tuvo que hacer la primera vez en la parte de atrás para poder pasar. Volvía tarde, cuando el sol se despedía con sus últimos rayos cansados, impregnando el campo próximo con un manto dorado. Portaba algunos conejos que había atrapado Dios sabía cómo, pues las pintas eran repugnantes: aplastados, con las vísceras derramadas en torno. Tom los comía a duras penas porque, no obstante, tenía apetito, y la intención de aquella giganta, al fin y al cabo, había sido buena.

Ella se lo quedaba mirando mientras comía lo que le traía inmediatamente después de haberlo pasado por una fogata que preparaba (¡No puedo comprender por qué no los prefieres crudos!, le había dicho la giganta en más de una ocasión llevándose las manos a la cabeza). Cuando Tom la miraba, sintiéndose observado, ella rehusaba la mirada, y hacía como que miraba al intrigante fuego.

–¿Quieres? –Le ofreció un poco de conejo Tom a Fridwulfa–. ¡Traes siempre demasiado para mí solo!

La giganta negaba con la cabeza, sonrojada.

Una noche, después de marcharse por la mañana nada más darle el habitual ramo de árboles, que en aquella ocasión tenían flores abiertas, Fridwulfa no regresó. Tom quedó sumamente preocupado; aventurándose, apoyado sobre sus piernas doloridas, se aproximó a la puerta y miró en torno, esperando ver en el horizonte una figura que sobresaliese por encima de las demás, una sombra dantesca. Nada...

No regresó tampoco durante los dos días siguientes.

Tom estaba más preocupado que nunca, y no precisamente por la posibilidad de perder la fuente de obtención de alimento, ya que en eso estaba saciado: tal era la cantidad que trajo Fridwulfa durante mucho tiempo cada día, que los conejos se habían extinguido por la zona, y todos estaban aplastados y muertos en un montón en el interior de la nave industrial. Tom echaba de menos a aquella criatura de siete metros de altura...

¿Cómo podía echarla de menos?, se preguntaba. Al fin y al cabo, se argumentaba, su huraño rostro era el único que había visto en varios meses; ella lo curaba sin conseguir nada a cambio (¿se habría hartado de aquella situación?) y, lo más importante de todo, ella le había salvado la vida, abandonando aquella asesina existencia que arrastraba desde hacía tiempo. ¿Quién le traería ahora los ramos de árboles?

La tercera noche sin Fridwulfa, Tom concilió un sueño atormentado por las pesadillas.

Cuando despertó la giganta lo miraba embobada, y Tom no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al comprobar que había regresado con él.

–¡Has vuelto! –Exclamó emocionado–. Creía que...

–Lo siento –agachó la giganta la cabeza–. Me he tenido que ausentar unos días... Te lo tendría que haber dicho.

Tom asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Y mi ramo de árboles? –Preguntó Tom inquieto mirando en derredor de sí–. ¡Hoy no me has traído ninguno!

La giganta salió de nuevo y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con unas ortigas en la mano. Tom sonrió:

–Bueno, no es lo más delicado del mundo –dijo–, pero al menos puedo cogerlo con las manos. Gracias.

Los días amanecieron con nuevas ortigas, y algunos con rumores de que personas cuatro veces más altas y tres más anchas de lo normal habían irrumpido en una población próxima aplastándola y matando a todo el que se topaban en su camino. Fridwulfa se lo comentó a Tom, y ambos quedaron cabizbajos y silenciosos, recordando la parte que a ambos correspondía con experiencias similares.

–¿Los echas de menos? –Preguntó Tom.

Fridwulfa le preguntó a su vez, extrañada:

–¿A quiénes?

–A los gigantes.

–No..., no –respondió Fridwulfa no muy convencida–. Echarlos de menos sería matar, ¿lo sabes? Y yo no quiero.

–Me alegro –dijo Tom, y parecía cierto, porque sonrió de forma que se le remarcaron profundamente un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas; tras un largo silencio:– Fridwulfa, ya creo estar recuperado, ¿no? ¡Y todo te lo debo a ti! –Se apresuró a comentar–. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que vuelva a mi casa, o a lo que queda de ella?

–¡Oh, claro! –Comentó ella aparentando no estar preocupada.

Los preparativos para el camino de regreso se iniciaron en aquel momento, ansioso Tom y triste Fridwulfa. El muggle no pudo menos que darse cuenta de las peregrinas lágrimas que a la giganta se le derramaban cada cinco minutos y que ella se obstinaba en esconder.

Al día siguiente iniciaron el retorno, con un tenso silencio al principio. A partir del segundo día, Tom, a gritos, comenzó a hablar con la giganta; Tom estaba metido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, refugiado de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

Pronto llegaron a un pueblecito donde la giganta se dispuso a dejar a Tom, considerando que rodeado de diminutos muggles se las arreglaría.

–¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó Fridwulfa, mientras que otra lágrima le caía por la mejilla, que al caer al suelo produjo un charco mayor que todos los de las recientes lluvias.

–Sí, Fridwulfa –dijo–. No te preocupes. Aquí estaré bien, con... ¿Muggles decís que nos llamáis?

–Sí, muggles –corroboró sonriente.

–Bueno, hasta luego –se despidió Tom sonriente alzando una mano y dándose media vuelta inmediatamente.

Fridwulfa lo vio alejarse unos segundos, agachada como estaba, pero inmediatamente comenzó a llorar profiriendo unos alarmantes alaridos, y derramando tantas lágrimas que inundaba la calle. Tom, a quien la salina agua ya le llegaba hasta las caderas, se volvió en redondo presto a decirle algo a la giganta, algo cariñoso aventuro yo a decir, pero Fridwulfa decidió actuar: apresó en su puño a Tom y se lo volvió a meter en la chaqueta.

–¿Qué haces, Fridwulfa? –Gritaba Tom irritado comprobando que la giganta reanudaba el paso en dirección contraria a aquella localidad.

–¿No lo ves? –Dijo ella irónicamente–. Hacer lo único que podría para conseguir que fueras mío, sólo mío: ¡secuestrarte!

Tom resopló, cruzándose de brazos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Fridwulfa.


	2. ¡La odisea del sexo!

CAPÍTULO II (¡LA ODISEA DEL SEXO!)

Un amargado resoplido exhaló Tom en el preciso instante en que, a lo lejos, vislumbró la nave industrial que habían abandonado hacía una semana; ya creía que no la volvería a ver en la vida, cuando allí se alzaba ante a su vista, en el horizonte.

Fridwulfa lo depositó sobre la montaña de ramos de árboles y ortigas, próxima a la de los conejos, cuyas vísceras estaban podridas y comidas por las ratas.

–¡Oh! –Exclamó Tom amargado al observar que tendría que alimentarse de nuevo de carne putrefacta.

Fridwulfa se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, cabizbaja y con una sonrisa de triunfo y divertida en su rostro.

–¡Te parecerá gracioso! –Gritó Tom colérico.

–¿El qué? –Preguntó la giganta haciéndose la tonta.

–¡Esto! –Explicó Tom señalando en derredor de sí–. Ya creía que no volvería nunca más aquí y... ¡ya ves! Pero ¿qué pasa contigo, Fridwulfa?

–¡Que estoy enamorada de ti! –Dijo enfadada también–, es obvio, ¿no? –Y se produjo una larga pausa porque Tom no sabía que añadir; tras un momento Fridwulfa prosiguió:– Me querrás, ¡quieras o no!, ¿lo sabes? ¡Me amarás hasta saciarme! –Dijo con el puño amenazador–, porque si no, como mi rehén, ¡te aplastaré como a un conejo!

Tom se imaginó como uno de aquellos conejos, muerto, con las tripas aplastadas y derramadas sobre su inerte cuerpo.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó Tom con un tono de voz furibundo.

–Saciarme... –susurró la giganta sensual, quitándose la chaqueta de forma que a ella resultaría "sexy", pero que para alguien más pequeño sin duda era basto y horrible.

Tom comenzó, en ese momento, a figurarse las negras perspectivas que presentaba el futuro inmediato: ante sí, sin ir más lejos, se encontraba con una giganta que le sacaba muchas cabezas de altura y que, para más inri, ¡se estaba desnudando!

–Madre mía –murmuró el muggle.

–Bueno, me querrás desnudar, ¿no? –Le dijo Fridwulfa, lanzando un beso con sus labios carnosos. Tom la miró desdeñoso y ella volvió a alzar el puño:– ¡Vamos!

Tom no se hizo de rogar. Descendió de la pila de árboles con cuidado y se aproximó a la giganta, que en ese momento se tumbaba en el suelo, haciéndolo resonar como si se tratase de un terremoto.

Fridwulfa ya se había quitado la chaqueta y una camisa de piel de vaca que llevaba debajo. Tenía un mugriento sujetador, que averigua tú ahora de qué color era, y parecía dar la impresión de que quería que Tom se lo quitase.

–¡Malas perspectivas! –Se repetía el muggle en voz baja.

Se aproximó a la espalda de Fridwulfa, pues ésta se había apoyado sobre un costado, y probó a desabrochar la descomunal prenda. Horrorizado, comprobó que un grueso pelaje castaño surgía por toda su ancha espalda. Al fin, impresionado aún por la visión, consiguió desabrochar la prenda, sin saber cómo lo había conseguido. Fridwulfa se la quitó completamente, de manera subrepticia.

Tom recordó en aquel instante las miles de sensaciones (todas gratas) que sintió cuando desprendió un primer sujetador, la noche que perdió la virginidad tras unos contenedores en un arrebato de pasión con su novia; en aquella ocasión había podido rodear con sus brazos el torso de la chica.

Fridwulfa se incorporó sobre sus gruesos brazos, y Tom pudo ver entonces sus pechos: dos gruesas formas, parecidas a las de cualquier otra mujer de no haber sido por el hecho de que asemejaban un par de bolsas gigantes. Se preguntó si ella lo obligaría a meterse los pezones en la boca, porque de ser así pensó que se ahogaría.

–¡Vamos! –Le espetó la giganta, colorada–. ¡Desnúdate!

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Tom con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos–. No esperaras que...

Pero el puño se alzó de nuevo amenazadoramente. ¡Qué manera de querer a alguien!, pensó Tom. ¡A fuerza de puños!

Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, con los oídos inundados por la sangre que comenzaba a bombear en su cabeza; apenas si oía, así, los gritos lujuriosos de la giganta, que se magreaba los pechos con sus grandes manos.

–Esto es vergonzoso... –se decía Tom.

Se quitó los zapatos de un golpe seco y se desprendió de los pantalones lentamente, quedándose simplemente con unos calzoncillos que debían ser blancos, pero que eran amarillentos (recordad: llevaba casi dos meses con la misma pieza). Cuando se iba a desprender de aquella última prenda, Fridwulfa lo detuvo de un zarpazo, que entendiendo ya sus modales, para ella debía ser una tierna caricia.

–Dame un beso... –le dijo.

Y la giganta le puso sus gruesos labios en la cara, y le besó tan fuerte que parecía que fuese a succionársela; pensó que el beso que aquel dementor iba a darle no podía ser mucho peor que éste.

–Termina de desnudarme –le sugirió ella, con lo que parecía ser un arrebato de pasión.

¿Cómo?, se preguntó Tom, pero prefirió no formular aquella pregunta, por no molestar a la giganta, ya de por sí tan... ¡imperiosa! A duras penas, lo fue consiguiendo; para ello tuvo que romperle un botón del pantalón, cosa de la que Fridwulfa no se percató, y solicitarle con una muestra de cariño ficticia que si podía hacer el favor de quitarse las botas sin recurrir a él, ya que para él eran ¡enormes!

Cuando Fridwulfa quedó completamente desnuda, Tom quedó sumamente sorprendido: no era mucho menos bestia que vestida. La giganta interpretó la boca abierta de Tom como un signo de embelesamiento...

Fridwulfa se apoderó de Tom con un rápido movimiento de mano (¿Qué haces?, le gritaba insistentemente él), y a tres metros de altura abrió el puño, segura de que no iba a saltar desde aquella altura. Como si se tratase de una "barbie", le quitó la última prenda, que le tapaba sus paños menores, arrastrando sobre su piel dos de sus torpes dedos.

–Desolladito para toda una semana –se lamentó Tom.

Fridwulfa lo dejó en el suelo de nuevo, sin apartar la vista de su... cosa. Tom, intimidado, se refugió entre las dos piernas de la giganta, escondido a su vista, y cada vez que ésta se movía, él lo hacía a su compás.

Miró tan sólo un momento arriba, y la misma madreselva se encontraba ante él.

–¡Mi madre! –Exclamó atónito–. ¡Voy a necesitar un cortacésped!

Embelesado, no se dio cuenta de que la mano de Fridwulfa se acercaba peligrosamente por detrás... y lo atrapó. La giganta lo sentó en su canalillo cuando se tumbó, otorgándole libertad para curiosear por su cuerpo todo lo que se le antojara.

Tom cruzó el ombligo dirigiéndose hacia la... madreselva, que aunque grande, lo cautivaba.

–Hace tiempo que no nos depilamos las ingles –ironizó Tom, sonriendo por primera vez, pero pronto aquella risita entrecortada desapareció; justo cuando Fridwulfa le dijo:

–Hazme tuya, Tom.

¿Qué? Tom bajó hasta... allí, y miró alrededor de sí, apartando la negra maleza que se encontraba a su paso. Pronto descubrió el orificio del amor, que contenía un "gran" amor.

–¿Quieres que haga qué? –Preguntó atónito, metiendo la cabeza en el agujero–. No me imagino cómo.

Fridwulfa elevó el tronco, sentándose, con Tom todavía entre sus piernas.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó.

Tom se agarró su... cosa.

–¡Ah, claro! –Dijo ella, sonriendo–. Coges eso y lo metes ahí dentro.

Tom la miró unos segundos con aspecto idiotizado.

–Oh, sí, muy fácil –ironizó–, más dándose el caso de que ¡ni mi cabeza es lo suficientemente grande como para penetrar!

–No entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo Fridwulfa, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pues ¡mira! –Le señaló su paquete–. Que yo tengo mi cosa muy chica y tú lo tuyo bien grande, ¿comprendes?

–Y es que... ¿así no se puede? –Al parecer no sabía nada de sexo.

–Pues no –le dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara–. Mira, la cosa tiene que ser un poco más proporcional. Donde introduzca mi... pene –se ruborizó al decirlo– debe ser más o menos de su tamaño, ¿entiendes?, para que podamos... ¡corrernos! –Se puso más colorado incluso que antes–. Lo nuestro ha sido bonito –explicó–, pero imposible –no había ningún deje de tristeza en su voz–. Con lo que has visto hoy –continuó– estarás cachonda al menos una semana, con lo que te dará tiempo suficiente para encontrar otros gigantes y montar una orgía...

Fridwulfa lo observaba seria, presta a vociferarle en cualquier momento, según Tom esperaba; pero se equivocó: cuando terminó de hablar, la giganta rompió a reír.

¿Qué le parecía gracioso?, pensó el muggle.

–Creo que hay una solución –le explicó Fridwulfa, quien, al parecer, ya había comprendido la imposibilidad de consumar el acto entre ambos.

La giganta rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando de ella los más asombrosos objetos. Por fin sacó algo que pareció agradarle, algo que en sus manos no parecía sino una ramita carcomida.

–Cuando metía aquí a los muggles, y a magos también –explicaba señalando el bolsillo–, ya sabes, cuando hacía aquellas cosas... de las que no me alegro..., a esas personas que metía se les caían todo tipo de cosas... ¡Esto es una varita! –Explicó.

–Fantástico –dijo Tom amargado–. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

La giganta no le explicó; tan sólo le apuntó con ella directamente hacia el glande, sujetando la varita con suavidad entre las yemas de sus dedos, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su pene se hiciese más grande.

Y así fue: se hizo más y más grande, creciendo por momentos. Tom lo sujetaba impresionado, viendo cómo aumentaba sin descanso, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo.

–Vaya –se asombró, excitado, y su pesado pene comenzó a erguirse, erecto.

–¿Ahora es lo suficientemente grande, tigre? –Preguntó Fridwulfa con una sonrisa lasciva de triunfo.

–Bueno, esto es una pasada... –reconoció Tom–. Alguna recompensa se merece, la "pobre".

E introdujo su pene en la húmeda vagina. De lo que sucedió a continuación tampoco hace falta que pormenorice muchos detalles: con fruición, iniciaron el acto, masajeándose instintivamente uno sobre otro, sujetándose Tom el pene con las manos porque era tan grande como él, y aunque erecto, a causa del peso se caía al suelo.

La giganta gritaba de placer:

–¡Más! ¡Dame más! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Tom! ¡Tom!

Aquellos gritos se clavaban en la cabeza de Tom, y le recordaban más que ninguna otra cosa que ¡estaba haciéndole el amor a una giganta! Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. "¡Qué asco!", pensaba. "No quiero seguir!"

Y entonces lo comenzó a sentir: su pene se hacía más pequeño... ¡Se estaba volviendo fláccido! Tom dejó de introducirlo en la vagina de Fridwulfa y, asustado, gritó:

–¡Gatillazo!

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Fridwulfa incorporándose y con el pecho agitado.

–Esto –le mostró Tom retirando de su cavidad su pene, que volvía a barrer el suelo apenas inflado por la invasión de sangre.

–¿No estás excitado, cariño? –Preguntó la giganta, a punto de llorar.

Iba a responderle, pero creyó que era preferible guardarse los insultos para otro momento en que los puños de la giganta estuviesen más ocupados. Y es que aquellos puños eran muy rápidos: Fridwulfa lo volvió a atrapar entre sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro, observándolo; Tom se sentía avergonzado.

–No hay nada que una buena lamadita no consiga... –dijo.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Tom azorado.

Pero ya no hubo tiempo. Fridwulfa comenzó a lamer su pene, con su lengua de dos por tres, y Tom no se sintió, ni mucho menos, más excitado; todo lo contrario: ¡estaba asqueado!

Fridwulfa se apartó a Tom unos metros para poder observarlo bien. Éste no se había dado cuenta porque había cerrado los ojos: su pene se había reducido a su tamaño habitual.

–¡Vaya! –Se lamentó la giganta–. Como no sé hacer magia ¡no he conseguido un cambio perpetuo!

–¡Qué lástima! –Ironizó el muggle.

–¡Bah! Seguro que se me ocurre algo.

–O no... –musitó Tom para sí.

La giganta se puso en pie y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la nave industrial, con la mano en posición pensativa acariciándose la barbilla. Tom, tapándose sus vergüenzas, imaginó si le daría tiempo suficiente a llegar a la puerta y huir sin que la giganta se diese cuenta y lo persiguiese.

–Ya sé... –dijo Fridwulfa volviéndose a tumbar en el suelo.

–¡Tenía que ser imaginativa! –Se quejó Tom.

–Ponte entre mis piernas –le explicó la giganta–, como estabas antes, e introduce tu cuerpo a medias dentro de mí, ya sabes por dónde, pícaro...

–¿Y? –Preguntó Tom exasperado.

–¡Mastúrbate! –Le espetó.

Tom enarcó una ceja, pero viendo que el puño de la giganta se levantaba, asustado, se dispuso a obedecerla; no obstante, el puño no se dirigió hacia él, sino hacia su gran clítoris, el cual comenzó a agitar con terrible frenesí.

Tom comenzó a masajear su prepucio dentro del negro agujero de la giganta. Pensó que cuando se corriera dentro de aquel... ¡ser!, iba también a vomitar.

Fridwulfa volvió a emitir sus gritos de placer, acompañados de convulsionados movimientos de piernas nerviosas que golpeaban a Tom y lo derribaban al suelo en tanto continuaba su tarea.

–¡Oh, sí! –Comenzó Fridwulfa a sentir el orgasmo, y su espalda se arqueó como nunca, aprisionando a Tom, quien también en aquel momento comenzó a expulsar el semen, que a causa del arqueamiento de espalda, se vació por completo en el interior de la vagina de la giganta.

Fridwulfa se incorporó de nuevo, mirando a Tom.

–¿Has terminado? –Le preguntó.

–Sí... –Le respondió con un acento amargado en la voz, sentado en el suelo, pensando que aquella había sido la experiencia sexual más asquerosa que había tenido en toda su vida.

Siguieron hablando de aquello mientras declinaba la tarde; al menos Fridwulfa lo recordaba con fruición, y Tom, por temor aún a aquellos puños, la escuchaba cabeceando de cuando en cuando.

Pero cuando cayó la noche y la giganta quedó profundamente dormida, Tom, que no podía conciliar el sueño a causa de la terrible experiencia vivida, terminó de vestirse (hasta aquel momento Fridwulfa lo había obligado a quedarse en pelota picada para que pudiese seguir contemplando sus perlas reales) y abandonó en silencio la nave industrial y todo lo que había en ella.

Cuando salía por la puerta se dijo:

–¡Espero no volver a ver nunca más a ese monstruo!


	3. Rubeus Hagrid

CAPÍTULO III (RUBEUS HAGRID)

Tom consiguió asentarse en una localidad al sur de Inglaterra, en una casa de dos plantas que le recordaba mucho a aquélla en la que vivía hasta que una giganta que nosotros ya conocemos, desnuda y vestida, se la destruyó.

Lo que había pasado con Fridwulfa prefería no evocarlo más, porque las ganas de vomitar siempre volvían con la misma intensidad... Cerca de cuatro años hacían ya de aquel fatídico encuentro, y aún había noches en que Tom no podía conciliar el sueño, presa de las pesadillas.

Una noche éstas fueron especialmente intensas. Sentía en su interior, en su cabeza, la casa entera vibrar bajo sus pies, como si fuese un terremoto, acercándose peligrosamente alguna de aquellas colosales criaturas.

–¡Márchate! No, por favor –repetía en sueños–. ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Y aquella pesadilla cesó.

Cuando a la mañana despertó y fue a comprobar el correo, se encontró algo que no podría haberse imaginado ni en sus más feroces pesadillas: en una cestilla (algo más grande de lo normal, hay que concretar) había un niño crecido; Tom habría dicho que tenía unos tres años, por su forma de comportarse, pero lo cierto es que en altura ya sería como uno de diez.

–¿Tú eres hijo mío? –Le preguntó Tom asustado del niño, quien respondió mecánicamente:

–Pa–pa...

Al lado del niño, Tom pudo ver una nota. La cogió y leyó (haciendo caso a toda la verdad, la carta contenía una serie infinita de faltas de ortografía que aquí me contendré de plasmar):

_Querido Tom:_

_Entendí que aquella noche te fuiste porque no me querías... No te buscaré más. Pero he tenido un hijo, un hijo tuyo, un semigigante. No puedo encargarme de él, lo siento; me recuerda demasiado a ti, aunque ha heredado demasiado de mí. Se llama Rubeus..._

_Cuando te pregunte sobre su madre, dile que te abandonó al cabo de un tiempo; dile que fuimos una pareja feliz..._

_Te ha querido mucho_

Fridwulfa 

Tom cogió al niño con dificultad y lo miró con asombro mal disimulado.

–Rubeus Hagrid –dijo–: mi hijo...

Córdoba, a 20 de julio de 2004


End file.
